Energy consumption continues to increase with technological advancements. “Traditional” energy sources, such as oil and natural gas, continue to be depleted, and the use of such energy sources has caused a significant amount of pollution to the environment. Consequently, alternative energy sources have been in development. Although many of these alternatives address some of the problems with “traditional” energy sources, most do not provide a complete solution.
For example, nuclear energy is a relatively efficient and long-lasting energy source. But it presents immense environment concerns. Hydro power plants provide energy with essentially no air pollution, but otherwise alter entire local ecosystems.
As such, there is an increasing need for an inexpensive, efficient, clean, and non-depleting energy source.
Technology for harnessing solar energy have been in development in hopes of establishing a clean, safe, and non-depleting power source. However, there has not been an adequately efficiency method of collecting and utilizing this energy source. Parameters for harnessing solar energy change constantly with the time of day, weather, etc. As a result, a flexible system that can efficiently convert solar energy to usable form and that can quickly and efficiently adjust to parameter changes is needed in order to be a viable energy source.
A number of apparatuses for providing a viable solar powered energy source have been in development. With respect to such apparatuses, reference is made to the following:
Daniel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,830, describes an apparatus for collecting, distributing and utilizing solar radiation including a solar collection panel having an array of solar gathering cells which provide radiation to a light collecting unit, which provides radiation as a single beam to a lens system for providing a coherent beam to a lightpipe. This beam is then directed to use units such as a light to electricity converter, heat distributing elements and light distributing elements.
Laundre' et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,125, relates to a solar collector for the collection and distribution of incident electromagnetic radiation, having optic fibers as direct means for solar energy concentration and collection, and a hemispherical collector allowing for the even collection of sunlight regardless of the sun's position relative to the horizon.
Fertig, U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,442, is directed to a light pipe energy conservation system that includes: a plurality of photovoltaic cell arrays mounted on substances, and exterior transparent protective dome and reflector; a light concentrator means; a battery charge controller; and a rechargeable battery or plurality of batteries.
Kapany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,548 describes a solar panel that includes a window portion interposed between incident light and a heat absorbing portion, at least one of the heat absorbing and window portions having a plurality of spaced apart reflecting surfaces, separate ones of which face each other and transmit the incident light by multiple reflections to the heat absorbing portion.
Bauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,867 is directed to solar energy absorbing means in solar collectors provided by matts of a fibrous material, which by its chemical composition absorbs solar radiation, for converting the solar energy to thermal energy within the fiber itself.
McLean, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,444 relates to a solar collection device used to maximize solar collection by a plurality of fixed collectors that concentrate all available sunlight on its surface into a single transfer conduit. The device uses fiber optics in prearranged and fixed arrays that will track the inclination of the sun's rays without moving by using a single directional convergent lens.
Criswell et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,019,768 and 5,223,781 describe a system for transmitting microwaves to one or more receiver assemblies comprises an array of separate microwave transmitting assemblies for emitting a plurality of microwave beams, the array being arranged to apparently fill a radiating aperture of predetermined shape and size when viewed from the direction of a receiver assembly, and a phase controlling assembly associated with the microwave transmitting assemblies for controlling the relative phase of the emitted beams to form at least one composite shaped microwave beam directed to at least one receiver assembly.
Goldstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,054 is directed to a superemissive light pipe includes a photon transmitting optically transparent host having a body and oppositely arranged end portions.
Each of these references provides an apparatus for collecting solar energy. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests a light collection method and apparatus that is a sufficiently consistent and reliable source for providing electrical power to be adaptable to a traditional power system for electrical power.
It has therefore been found desirable to design a light energy collection apparatus and method with the advantages as noted below.